


Jealousy Doesn't Look Good On You

by mylifeislirry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeislirry/pseuds/mylifeislirry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Liam please! We don't even have to really be together! My ex is gonna be there with my family for the holidays and he's gonna have some new fling and I just cant bare the thought of going alone. Please, please come with me. I'll cover your shift if you ever want to take a day off work, please Liam. I just... I cant go alone. I cant."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or where Liam pretends to be Harry's boyfriend to make Louis jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Doesn't Look Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Liam looking like he did for the One Thing music video and Harry looking the same as he did in the Kiss You video.

"Harry? Harry, baby, come back. I'm sorry, okay?"  
If he listens really closely when he's lying in his bed at night Harry can still hear the echo the words made as they bounced around the walls of his -their- old flat. The way that right after he said that Harry had paused, turned around from where he was walking towards the door, and just stared long and hard at him.   
"Do you really want me to come back? Or are you just saying that so later on when you think about this you'll remember it as me turning my back on you and leaving? Because really, if you really want me to come back and work this out. I will."   
The look that had appeared on is face after Harry had said that was shattering. Because Harry had known, with just that one look that what he had said was right. He didn't want him back. Louis didn't want him back. 

+

The annoying thing, Harry thought, about going to UNI wasn't the teachers, the homework, or even the other students, but the fact that he was too proud to accept the money his parents offered to pay for college with. He knows that in the long run its good, good that he is paying his way through college without borrowing money from his parents. 'It builds character'; that's what his mother had said. He doesn't really see how paying for his own college education builds character, but he knows that its kinda like a learning experience, learning that not everything in life comes without work.   
So that's why, after a long day at school, for it felt longer than just the 4 hours it was, he has to go to work at some hipster café/coffee shop where he gets paid shit money. The only good thing about working there was Liam. Liam was his fellow employee who was just a year older than Harry and was also paying his way through UNI.   
Its raining by the time he walks into the entrance of the café and is embraced by the familiar warmth and smell of espresso and baked pastries. He honestly doesn't know how the place stays in business with a Starbucks just down the street, but he assumes its just because its been around longer then the Starbucks so its what people know. People like to be around what's familiar, what they'e used to. As he walks in he see's Liam mopping up what looks to be a spilt coffee and a lady holding a baby in one arm and an empty tray of coffees in the other.  
"I'm so sorry! I was picking up coffee on the way home for my husband and I! Here, let me he-" the lady was saying, but was cut off by Liam looking up at her from where he was bent over and saying:  
"Its really okay, I completely understand. I'll make you another coffee, on the house." he said with a warm smile.  
"Are you sure? It's really okay, I can pay" she said.   
Harry locked eyes with Liam and nodded his head in a way to say hi. Liam smiled at Harry, eyes crinkling in the corners. Harry walked behind the counter and into the back room to stamp his time card just as he heard Liam say once again that it was okay and he would try to hurry to make her coffees so she could be on her way.   
Harry put his apron on and walked back into the main room and saw Liam making the lady her coffees. He grabbed a dish towel and swatted Liam with it. Liam chuckled at Harry as he walked towards the register to ring up the next customer. He finished writing down the mans order on his cup and handed it over to Liam to make.   
"So Leeyummm, how's your day been?" Harry asked as he washed the blender.  
"Eh, decent. How 'bout yours mate?" He said as he called out the name of the next customer to get their drink.  
"Oh, absolutely fantastic" Harry said, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
They made small talk throughout the night and as the rush of people getting out of work and UNI went down it was soon just Liam and Harry left.  
"When are you taking your break?" he asked casually  
Harry looked at the clock and thought about it, "Ehm... I guess right now, there's no one else here"  
"Okay, just come back out and let me know when you're done so I can take mine" he said as he took out a batch of cookies to go in the display case. Harry nodded at him and walked through the swinging doors. Harry sat at the table in the back and grabbed his phone to check his emails.  
One new email:  
Harry, I set up your plane ticket for the 23rd, is that okay?  
Love, Mum  
Fuck, he said loudly. He sent an email, an email, back confirming that it was okay. Harry had completely forgotten that Christmas was coming up and he was expected to go back home for a few days and celebrate the holidays. But he knew that his family always celebrated with Louis' and he would surely be there with some new twat hanging all over him. Harry had been begging off seeing his family during the holidays for the past two years because he knew that Louis would always be there. He heard the door swing open and he felt Liam come in and stand next to him.  
"Are you okay? I heard you yell." he said as he sat in the chair across from Harry.  
Harry blinked at him a few times and cocked his head to the side.   
"Yeah, everything is fine. I just have to visit my family over the holidays" Harry said as he began thinking about how he could get out of this.  
"Oh? I'm taking it that that's a bad thing." Liam said confusedly.  
"Yeah, I just... I cant go alone. I cant see him." Harry said as he looked over at him.  
"Well, mate, I'm sorry. I wish I could help." he said as he looked sadly at Harry. Harry stared thoughtfully at him but his thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing and signifying a new customer. Liam began to get up to go back and ring up the customer but Harry stopped him,  
"Nah, mate. My breaks over, take yours" Harry said as he walked over towards the door  
"Thanks Harry" he said as he smiled sadly at Harry.

+

By the time Harry's shift was over Liam had already left. Harry walked quickly to his flat to avoid the bitter wind and icy rain that was pouring down. He couldn't afford his own car to drive and the bike he usually used had been stolen the week before. He walked up the stairs towards the front door of his flat. He shoved his key in the lock and it stuck, unmoving. He tried to pull it out but it was stuck inside the key hole, he cursed loudly and banged on the door with his fists. Cheap-ass flat, he thought. He walked over to his neighbor's door and knocked. He heard soft footsteps approaching the door and it swung open.   
"Harry? What are you doin' 'ere?" said the Irish accent of Harry's neighbor, Niall.  
"Ehm, this is really embarrassing but my key got stuck in the door and... yeah" He said as he scratched the back of his neck and looked at the ground.  
Niall started laughing and grabbed Harry and pulled him into his flat, "It's okay mate, happens to the best of us" he said  
"Yeah... Do you know how I could fix it?" Harry said, looking around Niall's flat. Which was surprisingly nicer than his own.  
"I've got a tool box in the closet, we'll jus' unscrew the door knob and you can go right on in" he said with a smile. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a Guinness. Throwing one over to Harry, who barely caught it. Niall beckoned him over to the living room and plopped down on the couch, turning on the TV and telling Harry to sit down. Harry sat down in the recliner next to the sofa and opened his beer.   
"So Harry, we haven' talked in awhile, what's up?" Niall said as he took a sip of his Guinness.  
"The sky" Harry said bemusedly. Niall looked at him and let out a barking laugh that Harry wishes he had instead of his own slow drawl of a laugh.   
"Uh, but seriously, I have to go to some stupid family gathering for the holidays." Harry said through a sigh  
"That sounds awful mate, just talking to awkwardly to cousins that you haven't seen since you were five" Niall said  
"Well, it not exactly that big. Just my mum, her husband, my sister and a few aunts and uncles" Harry said sheepishly  
"How is that a bad thing? I would give anything to see my family up Mullingar for the holidays. But my boss wont let me take the days off of work" Niall said sadly  
"No! I want to see my family, I haven't seen my sister in years. Its just... my family always celebrates with my..er...Ex-Boyfriends family. And he'll be there for sure, probably with some new 19 year old boy hanging off of him." Harry said as he took a long swig of his drink.  
"Ah, I see. You don't want to seem all alone and not over him. That sucks, mate." Niall said as he grabbed the remote and changed the channel to some comedy that Harry had never seen before.  
"Yep" was all Harry said before him and Niall settled into a comfortable silence.  
After about half an hour Niall got up and went to get the tool box and walked over to his front door to fix Harry's. Harry followed him and watched as Niall unscrewed the door knob and pushed the door open.  
"You'll have to replace the door knob and get a new key. But for now it should be fine. You just wont be able to lock your door." Niall said as he stood up and walked back inside. Harry thanked him profusely and as Harry was about to close Niall's door and walk over to his own Niall stopped him,  
"You know, just get one of your friends to pretend to be your boyfriend and go with you. Make your ex miss you and want you back" Niall said. Harry stared at him before saying that okay, he'll think about it.

+

The next week went by pretty quickly, but Harry's anxiety only grew worse as the 23rd grew closer and he got his plane ticket emailed to him by his mum. He thought about what Niall had said, about bringing one of his friends to make Louis jealous. Well not make him jealous per se, but to show Louis that Harry is over him. That he doesn't think about him (which he does), that he doesn't dream about him (which he also does), and doesn't miss him (which is debatable).  
By the time Friday came around it was the 22rd and Harry felt as though he was going to throw up with anxiety, Liam had been consoling him and telling him that it was going to be okay. Liam doesn't even know why Harry doesn't want to go so his attempts at consoling Harry are futile. When Harry takes his lunch break he begins mulling over Niall's idea of bringing someone. He could never bring one of his friends from UNI because they're not close enough, he could bring Nick but Louis knows Nick and he knows that Harry and Nick would never be together. He has a few other friends that he could ask but he knows that even if they happened to not be spending Christmas with their family Louis would remember them from when he and Harry were together, he would know that Harry would never be with any of his friends from that time in his life. The only person he can think of to ask is the one person that he is close enough friends with and that Louis has never even heard of. Liam.  
Harry decides to bring it up as they're closing down the café for the night, while Liam is mopping and Harry is doing the dishes.   
"So, Liam. Do you ever wonder what it would be like to date a guy?" Harry brings up, attempting to sound casual but not succeeding. Liam stops what he's doing and looks at Harry, head tilting to the side a bit, like a confused dog.  
"Er... I - I guess. I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it but I'm pretty sure I'm straight" Liam says it like a joke and goes back to mopping, Harry knows that Liam is straight. Hell, Liam is about as straight as they come, but maybe he can pretend to be gay, at least for a little bit.   
Harry decides to just go for it, "Well, maybe you could test it out. Er...with me..?" he says it like a question and turns the water up so it would be harder to hear Liam's laughter and rejection. Harry knows that even if Liam had said yes they wouldn't really be together, but something in his stomach twists at the thought of Liam laughing about going out with Harry. Liam looks at Harry and tries to read his face, tries to read whether this is all just some elaborate joke and his answer will be the punch line.   
"I..uh, What is this about Harry?" Liam says, speaking slowly.  
"Liam please! We don't even have to really be together! My ex is gonna be there with my family for the holidays and he's gonna have some new fling and I just cant bare the thought of going alone. Please, please come with me. I'll cover your shift if you ever want to take a day off work, please Liam. I just... I cant go alone. I cant." Harry hadn't meant to blurt all that out at Liam but it was like word vomit, he couldn't stop himself. Liam began mopping again and they worked in an awkward silence until Harry was done with his half of the work and mumbled to Liam that he was going home.   
"I'll do it." Liam said quietly just as Harry was walking out the door.  
"What?" Harry said, not believing his ears.  
"I'll do it. I'll pretend to be your boyfriend, but you owe me big time." Liam said to Harry, a small smile creeping up on his face.  
"Oh! Thank you Liam thank you, thank you, thank y-" Liam cut him off, "I'll do it, but no snogging and no fake embarrassing stories about me, okay?" Liam said as he smiled brightly at Harry.  
"Oh c'mon Leeyum, we have to kiss in front of my family and Louis, otherwise they'll never believe it." Harry said.  
"Fine, fine, but only on the cheek and maybe one quick peck on the lips, one. And is Louis the name of your ex?" Liam asked as he put the mop away and took off his apron, getting ready to leave.  
"Yeah." Harry said simply. Liam was quiet for a second, waiting until they were outside and were walking to where Liam was parked to finish their conversation.  
"Well, when are we leaving?" Liam asked as he unlocked the door to his truck.  
"The flight leaves as 5:30 tomorrow morning" Harry said with a sly smile  
"Tomorrow morning?! Harry, I don't even know if I can even get the time off of work. And I don't even have a ticket, what if the plane is booked?" Liam said, before adding, "Do you want a ride home?"  
Harry said yes please and they got in the car before finishing their conversation, "Im sure you'll get the time off, they were hiring to people for the holidays anyways" Harry said as he put his seat belt on, "And I may have already bought you a ticket" Harry added sheepishly.  
"What if I had said no? And I'll try to get the time off Harry, wait, if you don't have a car then how are you getting to the airport? And where are you from anyways? Where are we going?" Liam asked confusedly.  
"I was gonna take a shuttle" Harry said simply as he looked out the window, "Take a left here" he said, giving Liam the directions to his flat. "And I live in Cheshire."  
"No, you don't have to take a shuttle. I'll pick you up." Liam said as he stopped at a stop sign. "You know, one of my childhood friends lives there, I haven't seen him in ages. Maybe when your busy trying to make your ex jealous I'll meet up with him, yeah?"  
"Stop right here, I live right here" Harry said, pointing towards a old building. "And yeah, do whatever the hell you want, but I doubt you'll have time to do anything other then snog me" Harry snickered.  
"Oh, shut up Harry." Liam said, he paused before continuing "I'll be here around 4 tomorrow, okay?" Liam said as he pulled up.  
"4? why 4?" Harry whined.  
"Because it'll long time to drive to the airport and then it'll take even longer to even get on the plane" Liam said. Harry got out of the door but before closing it he said, "See you tomorrow, boyfriend" with a smile. Liam just chuckled and said good night, eyes crinkling at the corners, which had never made Harry's stomach flop until now. "Good night Liam" Harry said quietly as he shut the door. He made his way inside but before he shut the door he turned around and saw Liam looking at him intently before pulling away and driving home.

+

By the time Liam was waiting outside the next morning Harry had woken up and eaten one bite of cereal. He hadn't even showered yet, let alone put on anything more then some boxers. He saw the first text saying that Liam was waiting outside and he ran into his room to throw on whatever he could find, he then ran into the bathroom and shoved a toothbrush in his mouth. As Harry was shoving his phone charger and laptop into his carry on he heard a knock on the door, he went over to answer it and he saw a very comfortable looking Liam dressed in joggers and a soft navy blue jumper.  
"Hey Harry, are you ready to go? I don't know if you got my text or not" Liam said as he looked Harry up and down and saw that he was wearing joggers lying low on his waist and a button up pulled on haphazardly.  
"I take it you just woke up?" Liam said through a small chuckle.  
"Yeah..I - uh, yeah. Basically." Harry said as he felt his blood rush to his cheeks.  
"C'mon, I'll help you pack" Liam said as he smiled brightly at Harry.  
It had only taken about five minutes for them to get Harry ready to leave, for he had packed most of his things the night before. By the time they were in the car it was already 4:20 and it was pitch black outside.   
"So, we should probably make up some story about how we met and how we confessed our undying love for each other" Liam joked.  
"Hm, yeah. Ehm, well, we can just say that we met at the coffee shop we work at and that I made you fall head over heels in love with me with my charm and astounding good looks" Harry teased back.  
"Hmm, I don't know about that last part." He said, pausing before continuing, "Oh, and I top in our relationship. I'm the dominant one" Liam said as he laughed at Harry. Harry was taken aback a bit by the fact that Liam had brought up sex. Never in their entire friendship had they talked about sex. Harry was quiet for a few seconds but he countered back, "Okay, fine. You're the top, but I'm a power bottom"   
"What? No way!" Liam said as he flicked Harry's arm. For the rest of the car ride and the plane ride they joked back and forth and Harry told Liam about his family and what to expect from them. They both avoided talking about Louis and what the exact dynamics of the break up was, for it was still a bit of a sore subject for Harry. 

+

Anne was waiting to pick Liam and Harry up when they got off the plane and when she saw Harry she ran up to him and embraced him and whispered how happy she was to see him in his ear. Liam was standing awkwardly to the side and when Anne finally let go of her son she turned and looked at him, clearly confused.  
"Oh! Mum, this is Liam. My, er, boyfriend." Harry said as he stood by Liam and grabbed his hand.  
"Oh! Harry, I didn't know that you were bringing anyone, and you never told me about you having a boyfriend" Anne said as she looked Liam up and down, clearly scrutinizing him.  
"You know honey, Louis is gonna be there and you really should try to make up with him, he really does love you quite a bit" Anne said, completely ignoring that fact that Harry's current "boyfriend" was standing right next to her.  
"Mum, I don't want him to love me 'Quite a bit' I want him to love me with all his heart, I want him to love me so much it makes his heart hurt when I'm not in the same room, I want him to genuinely like being around me instead of just waiting for me to be in the mood to have sex with him. And besides, even if he has had some weird personal awakening I still wouldn't take him back, not after...what he did." At this point in his speech Harry had wrapped both his arms around Liam's waist and shoved his face into Liam's neck. Liam was so shocked that it took him a few moments to wrap his arm around Harry's waist and pull him closer. Harry took his face out from the crook in between Liam's collarbones and neck and glared defiantly at Anne before whispering a small 'thank you' in Liam's ear. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Harry pulled away from Liam,   
"I'm going to go take a piss, I'll be right back" Harry said, but before he turned to leave he kissed Liam's cheek.  
Liam glanced at Anne and saw her staring intently at him,  
"Liam, you seem like a kind lad, but I know for a fact that Louis is on a mission to win Harry back, and if I remember how much Harry loved him when they were together he might just succeed. Louis, is good at getting what he wants, and right now what he wants is Harry. And I really do believe that Louis does genuinely love my son, he just doesn't know how to show it" Anne added as a side note, before continuing, "we all just want what's best for Harry, okay? Make sure that you're what's best for him" Anne finished. Liam stared blatantly at her before saying a quite 'okay'. They waited in an awkward silence until Harry came back from the bathroom and resumed his spot attached to Liam's hip.

+

Harry's room, Liam thought, was exactly as he had imagined it. It was painted a dark shade of blue and had posters of random bands all over the walls. A clearly unused desk was in one corner and a small twin-sized bed in the other corner.  
"I know its not much but...I like it" Harry said proudly.  
"I like it. It's homie. Warm" Liam said as he sat down on the edge of Harry's bed.  
"Thank you, ya know, for this. For coming" Harry said as he sat next to Liam.  
"It's really no problem" Liam said as he started blushing a bit, he had no idea why.  
"What about your own family though? Won't they miss you?" Harry said as he leaned his head on Liam's shoulder. At hearing this Liam froze,  
"I - I uh, I don't, I mean, me and my family kinda had a, er, falling out? Yeah, a falling out. So I don't really see them over the holidays." Liam managed to spit out.  
"Oh, well. That's okay, I can be your family, and besides you do have to pretend to be my boyfriend for... well, indefinitely." Harry said as he smiled brightly at Liam, which made Liam's heart stutter.  
"Indefinitely? No way, after we're done seeing your family I'm dropping you on your arse" Liam joked back. Harry smiled at him amusedly before continuing  
"Well, its almost," Harry looked at his phone, "10, and we have lunch and the rest of the family is coming at 12. And I don't know about you but I'm tired as shit so I'm gonna take a nap." Harry said as he took off his shirt and trousers, just leaving himself in his pants. Liam blushed, looked away, and stood up off the bed and began walking away before saying, "What am I supposed to do?"   
Harry just grabbed Liam's wrist and pulled him back towards the bed.  
"Well, you can stare at the wall for a few hours or you can take a nap with me" Harry said as he pulled Liam closer.  
"I'm sleeping in the bed...with you?" Liam asked, his voice getting higher at the end.  
"Yeah, I mean, we are supposed to be boyfriends. It would be suspicious if we weren't sleeping together" Harry said as casually as he could, not letting the butterflies in his stomach get to him.  
"Uh, yeah okay, let me just," Liam said as he tugged off his shirt and trousers "I'll just sleep on the edge"  
"Liam, this is a pretty small bed, we're gonna be right next to each other" Harry said as he got underneath the duvet and pulled Liam with him, "might as well make the best of it"  
Liam got under the covers and closed his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep even though he knew he couldn't in his uncomfortable position as far away from Harry as possible.  
"C'mere" Harry mumbled through his sleep after a few moments as he reached around to grab Liam's arm to intertwine their fingers before pulling their interlocked hands to his chest, forcing Liam to press his chest against Harrys back and have Harry's arse almost touching Liam's crotch.   
"Wow, I'd 'ave never thought of you to be a little spoon" Liam whispered, sending a rush of warm air down Harry's spine, which made him have to suppress a shiver.   
"You know, I could think of a lot better things that we could be doing right now" Harry mumbled suggestively.  
"Oh, shut it." Liam said before dropping a small kiss to the top of Harry's spine without thinking and closing his eyes to sleep. Liam now felt as comfortable as he had felt since when he was little and his mum cuddled him into her chest and whispered sweet nothings into his ear when he went to sleep with her after having a nightmare. He drifted off to sleep almost instantly.  
Harry however was now wide awake and was regretting having his bum pressed up against Liam's crotch, he could feel the outline of Liam's dick and it was making his heart beat speed up a bit.

+

After all Harry's family had arrived and both Liam and Harry hadn't shown up, Anne decided to send Louis up to go wake Harry, momentarily forgetting that Liam was with him. When Louis opened the door, without knocking, he found that Harry was sprawled across Liam with his head on Liam's chest and his legs thrown over Liam's legs. Liam was looking at Harry fondly and running his fingers through Harry's hair, occasionally lightly scratching against his scalp because Harry would let out a noise that sounded like a mixture of a purr and a moan, but when he saw Louis standing by the door glaring at them and he stopped, which caused Harry to stir.  
"Keep goin', feels 'ood" Harry slurred in his state of half consciousness.  
"Wow Haz, didn't now you were so serious with someone that you were taking it up the ass in your childhood home" Louis snarled as he crossed his arms and leant against the wall.  
"Don't talk to him like that. And besides, who are you to care of he does? It really isn't any of your business now is it?" Liam said as he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. By now Harry was wide awake and was reveling in the fact that Louis was jealous, he could see the anger boiling up inside Louis.   
"Oh? Who am I? Who am I? Have you not told your new flavour of the week who I am Harry?" Louis' tone was dark, his voice cracking, the earlier undercurrent of anger has boiled to the surface. "I was, am, the love of young Harold's life, so I suggest you check yourself before you ask who I am." At this point Louis gave Liam a deadly sneer, turned on his heel, and walked away. Harry backed away from Liam and sat back on his heels,  
"I'm sorry about him, he's..well... a bit passionate" Harry said, voice shaking with the power it took to not cry after seeing Louis for the first time after the break up.  
"C'mere" Liam said as he reached out for Harry and pulled him into a hug. Harry wrapped his arms around Liam and pushed his face into the crook of Liam's neck.   
"It'll be okay, everything'll be okay." Liam said as he stroked Harry's back, trying to calm him as he felt a tear drop onto his shoulder and felt Harry tremble slightly in his arms. They sat there like that for awhile before Liam eventually pulled back, brushing the hair out of Harry's face, pushing it back he said,  
"Are you okay? We should probably go and snog a whole bunch in front of Louis to piss him off" Liam joked quietly, attempting to console Harry.   
"Okay" Harry mumbled, but neither made a move to leave, they just stared at each other.  
Liam slowly started thumbing the tears off Harrys face, tracing the drying tear tracks down Harry's face. Slowly Harry leaned forward a few inches so there lips were almost touching, he glanced down and looked at Liam's lips, suddenly too afraid of rejection to close the small gap left between them. After a few seconds, but what felt like hours, Liam closed his eyes and pushed forward, smashing his lips against Harry's. Harry sighed submissively into Liam and let him dominate him, Liam slowly pushed Harry back until Harry was sprawled out beneath him and Liam was straddling his hips. Harry bit Liam's bottom lip and pulled it back, letting go and letting it snap back against him as he opened his eyes and looked up at him, seeing Liam's eyes flutter open and seeing him lick his lips, which were puffy and red, swollen.   
"Hi" Harry said, a large smile breaking onto his face as he looked up at Liam.  
"Hey" Liam said breathlessly as he looked down at Harry with a dazed expression.  
"We should probably," Harry coughed, "We should probably get down there, see my family and all" Harry said as he pushed Liam off of him.  
"Yeah, we - er - yeah. We should probably do that" Liam mumbled as he let himself be pushed off of Harry. Harry hopped off the bed and began pulling out clean clothes from his drawers that have been there since before he left for UNI. He tossed a shirt and jeans over to Liam before grabbing some for himself.   
"They might be a little small, but they should work." Harry said shyly  
"Thank you" Liam said as he pulled on the shirt and trousers before smiling at Harry the softest smile he could muster. That smile, that god damn smile, made Harrys heart skip a beat and made his palms sweat, god, he thought, when did he become a teenage girl. He had never felt like this before, even with Louis. With Louis it had just been a sex thing at first and he had developed feelings later. But here, now, he felt as though his heart was going to beat out of his chest. 

+

When Liam and Harry had finally emerged from Harry's room they were welcomed by Harry's family. Of course Louis' family had been there too, had been every year since Harry and Louis were just children playing on the sidewalk, but by then Louis had already informed them of Harry's new boy toy (well, boy toy according to Louis), so they were very unwelcoming towards Liam.   
"Oh, this must be your Liam, Anne told us all about you" One of Harry's cousins said to Harry and Liam as they sat down on the sofa next to the pair.  
"Liam? Who's Liam?" Another one had said, talking from across the room.  
"Liam? I thought you and Louis were together." One of Harry's aunts had directed towards them.  
"Everyone, this is Harry's new boyfriend Liam. He's decided to come celebrate the holidays with us." Gemma said, clearly annoyed with everyone who kept asking the same questions. One of Harry's smaller cousins, Sophia, came up to the two and asked quietly,  
"I thought you were in love with Louis, why are you with Liam?"   
Both Liam and Harry looked at each other, trying to figure out how to respond, but before they could someone else did,  
"Oh, don't worry Sophia, Harry still is in love with me. Liam here is just some attempt at getting over me. But little does he know is that I'm waiting for him to get his head out of his ass and take me back." Louis said as he took a sip of the glass of water he was holding. Harry glared at Louis and called him an arrogant prick and grabbed Liam's hand to pull him away, ignoring the scolding he was getting for cussing in front of a child.   
When they got up to Harry's room he collapsed on the bed and let out a loud sigh into one of the pillows. Liam stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do to help Harry. He sat down next to where Harry was sprawled out on his bed and he slowly pulled Harry into his lap and began stroking his hair, waiting for Harry to speak first.   
"He's uh" Harry began, but interrupted himself with a bitter laugh, "he's kind of a dick, isn't he?" Harry said, but before Liam could respond Harry burst out into laughter. It wasn't a nice laughter, it was more of a laughter full of pent up anger and frustration.   
"You know that tomorrow night we're having a Christmas party, right?" Harry asked, after he had laughed all his emotions out.  
"A Christmas party? You didn't tell me there was going to be a party." Liam said as he pushed Harry out of his lap and laid down on the bed next to him.  
"Yeah, its a different theme every year. I think this year I heard Gem saying it was a masquerade one." Harry said as he laid on his side next to Liam and put his hand on Liam's hip.  
"Masquerade? Well that's original." Liam said dryly, "Who all is going?"   
"Ehm, family and friends. So, probably like forty people or so" Harry mumbled as his eyes began drooping down.  
"Kay" Liam said, he himself wasn't very tired but he knew that Harry was so he wasn't going to continue the conversation. Liam was about to get up and leave, read a book or play on his phone in order to be able to fall asleep because it was barely four-thirty. But before he could move even an inch away from Harry, Harry slid a hand around Liam's side and up the back of his shirt to end up clutching Liam so close that they were chest to chest. Harry nuzzled his face closer to Liam's until their noses were touching and they could feel their breath on each other's lips. Harry tangled their legs up so much that even their thighs were wrapped around each other. Throughout all this Harry's eyes had stayed closed and Liam's had gotten wider and wider.   
"Don' go, your comfy" Harry slurred with tiredness. Liam didn't respond, but he did move even closer to Harry, if that was possible, and he wrapped his arm around Harry's back, up his shirt, so that he was clutching Harry just as much as Harry was clutching him. They fell asleep like that, at four-thirty in the afternoon, until the next morning when Gemma was sent to wake them.

+

"So, do we have to like, get masks or something?" Liam asked as he bent down and grabbed a bottle of vodka. The rest of the family had gone shopping to buy food for the party, it was Liam and Harry's duty to buy the alcohol.  
"Mate, I don't even know" Harry said exasperatedly. "Lets go get some orange juice for that" he continued.  
"So what do we do then?" Liam said, a bit annoyed.  
"All I know is that Gemma said to be back home at 5:30 with the booze, that's all she told me." Harry said as he grabbed the least expensive orange juice he could find.   
"What time is it now?" Liam asked as they began walking towards the check out.  
Harry looked at his phone before saying, "Almost 4:30"  
"So, we have an entire hour to spare, what do you want to do?" Liam said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Lets go to the park" Harry said simply as he paid the cashier the money that he owed and grabbed one of the bags, before handing the other one to Liam.  
"Really? You're not gonna even comment on my sex joke?" Liam said, fake offended.  
"I wouldn't call that a joke, mate. There was no punch line" Harry teased as he and Liam walked out of the store and towards their car. Well, Harry's Mum's car, but that's besides the point.  
"Oh, well we cant all be like you and think of the greatest knock-knock jokes" Liam said humorously.  
"Hey! Don't knock the knock-knock jokes. I've picked up a few lads with those before" Harry said as he began driving towards the park.  
Liam hummed in response, too afraid that his voice would show the jealousy he was feeling at those guys for being with Harry.

+

"I used to play here with my friends when I was younger" Harry said as he sat down on the bench that overlooked the same oak tree that he had carved his initials in with his first girlfriend. He looked up at Liam and patted the spot on the bench next to him, signaling for Liam to sit down beside him.  
"It's nice here, 's pretty" Liam said as he sat down and looked around. They sat in a comfortable silence, Harry surveying the changes of the park over the last few years, and Liam sneaking small glances at Harry.   
"Ya know, this is where Louis and I first met." Harry said suddenly, as though he had been woken from a trance.  
"Yeah?" Liam said, voice cracking a bit from not talking for a while.  
"Yeah, see those monkey bars over there?" Harry said as he pointed over to the play set. "When I was five I was walking underneath them and he decided to jump on top of me because he thought it would be funny."   
Liam looked at him confusedly, "He thought it would be funny to hurt you?"  
"Well... yeah, I mean, we were kids." Harry said thoughtfully.   
"Well yeah, but to be honest that's kinda a douchy thing to do to someone you don't even know. Even as a kid." Liam said, the thought of someone doing something just to cause Harry pain making him angry.  
"Anyways, he landed on me and I started crying, which in turn made him cry. My mum came over and saw him crying and assumed I was the cause of it, and of course Louis said nothing to prove her otherwise. She made me apologize and I remember the smirk that attached itself to Louis' lips when I said I'm sorry, it's eventually the smirk that I came to- " Harry cut himself off at this point, turning his head to look at Liam. "the smirk that I came to love."  
Harry looked into Liam's eyes, he moved forward a bit, only about a centimeter, but to Liam it felt like a mile. Harry's eyes flickered to Liam's lips for a second before looking into his eyes again, Liam saw Harry begin to close the gap between them and immediately pulled back. A look of hurt appeared on Harry's face and Liam opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a phone ringing.   
"Its Gem" Harry mumbled to Liam as he pulled back and slid the screen to answer.  
As Harry talked on the phone with Gemma Liam got up and walked away from Harry, towards one of the small hills so he could sit down and it would overlook the rest of the park. He checked his phone and saw that it was 5:15, he figured that they should probably leave to go home soon, get ready for the party and all. They were only staying until the day after Christmas, only two days left for him to have the excuse to touch Harry all the time and be around him all the time.  
The truth is, Liam thought, is that after they get home they will go back to being platonic co workers, and after he stops working at the coffee shop he probably wouldn't ever even see Harry again, except for maybe if they bumped into each other at UNI, but then it would just be awkward 'hellos' and then trying to figure out ways to end the conversation without seeming rude. Could Liam handle that? Could he really go off and marry some pretty girl when all he can imagine is him and Harry getting married and waking up to soft kisses and a green eyes? They hadn't even talked about the kiss they had shared and just thinking about how good it felt made his cock twitch, he couldn't kiss Harry again, not when he knew that who Harry truly loved was Louis and he would constantly be living in Louis' shadow if he and Harry ever got together. But, on the bright side, its not like he had anyone to judge him if Harry and him had gotten together. His family had given up on him long ago when his father had walked in on him kissing his friend Zayn.   
He hadn't even had a crush on Zayn then, Zayn had been one of his best friends, he had asked him one day to kiss him because he had started having feelings for another guy on the football team and he wanted to make sure they were real. And when his father had walked in on the kiss and Liam had seen the look of panic on his friends face, for he knew that Zayn's parents were very homophobic, he took the blame. He said he had forced himself on Zayn and that he was gay, at the time he hadn't thought that his parents would mind all that much, but it turns out that they had been talking with Zayns parents and had gotten some of their ideals about marriage stuck into their heads. They got into this huge fight and it ended up with Liam storming out of the house, that was when Liam was 17 and he hasn't seen them since.   
Liam was startled out of his thoughts by a warm hand on his shoulder.  
"Gem wants us to come home now" Harry said as he looked down at Liam. Liam silently stood, brushing the grass off his jeans, and walked towards the car with Harry. Liam reached for Harry's hand and intertwined their fingers, squeezing slightly. Harry looked over at Liam, who was already looking at him, and squeezed back slightly before wiggling his hand out of Liam's with a sheepish smile. He looked away from Liam after he saw the look of hurt pasted on his face. 

+

He watched from far away as Harry conversed with Louis, he saw the way Harry's dimples appeared as Louis said something to make them laugh. Liam took a sip of his beer, wincing a bit at how warm it had become.   
"We're all rooting for you, ya know." Liam was startled out of his thoughts by Gemma's voice filtering through the noise of the crowd.   
"What?" He asked, confused as to what she was talking about. Also his eyes were having trouble focusing on Gemma because her mask was gold and sparkly and his buzzed mind made him want to reach out and touch it.  
"We do love Louis, he's like a little brother to me, but he isn't what Harry deserves. When they were together he never treated him right." Gemma said as she sat down on the couch next to Liam. She picked up Liam's beer that was sitting on the coffee table and put in on a coaster.  
"Well, considering that Harry and I are already together I would say that I won in the battle of Harry." Liam said as he grabbed his drink and took another gulp.  
"No you're not" Gemma said simply as she turned her entire body to face Liam, resting her face on her hand and balancing her elbow on the back of the couch.  
Liam paused, he looked at Gemma, shocked, "W-what?" Liam said incredulously.  
"Listen Liam, both my Mum and I know what Harry is like when he starts dating someone, he doesn't shut up about them, which involves talking to us about him. And before Mum saw you when you got off the plane, we had never even heard your name. Harry just wants to make Louis jealous doesn't he?" Gemma said  
Liam looked at Gemma, trying to read her face, "Yeahh... something like that." Liam said slowly, "wait, if everyone knew then why didn't they say anything?"   
"Not everyone knows, just Mum and I. And maybe Robin, but I honestly don't think he gives a shit either way" She said as she smiled at him.  
"Do you think that maybe Harry might actually like me?" Liam said through a thick voice, he flushed a bit with embarrassment at asking that.  
She paused for a bit, looking over at Harry and Louis laughing together before looking back at Liam. "I think that he likes you. Maybe not as much as Louis, but as long as nothing happens between them for the rest of the trip and you keep spending time with him after you guys go back home, then yeah, I think you have a chance." Liam stayed silent after that, and Gemma left to go talk to the rest of her family.   
Harry had seen Gemma and Liam talking and was happy that Liam wasn't just sitting alone anymore. He seemed sad, Harry thought. Harry knew he probably shouldn't have left Liam alone, but-  
"and you're not even paying attention" Harry was startled out of his thoughts by Louis' voice.  
"Oh! Sorry Louis, I was just thinking." Harry said sheepishly.  
"Let me guess, about Liam?" Louis said as he leaned against the wall that was next to him.  
"Er.. yeah. Sorry"  
"Listen, Harry can we go somewhere to talk in private? I really need to talk to you about something" Louis said, he didn't even wait for Harry's response before he grabbed his arm and pulled him towards Harry's room.  
When they finally made there way through the small crowd of their family and closest friends and were in Harry's room they both sat down on the bed.  
"Harry, I... I cant begin to tell you how sorry I am. I-" Louis' apology was interrupted by Harry's snort.  
"You cheated on me Louis, there's not much else to say. You made that choice" Harry said through a bitter chuckle.  
"I know, I know. I was just so nervous and I wanted to make sure that I loved you. That it was you that I wanted." Louis said as sweetly as he could, a soft but manipulating smile breaking onto his face.  
Harry smiled at Louis before remembering something, "Louis, Louis, I asked you. I asked you if you wanted to stay together. After I found out I said that I would come back and work it out. But you said no. So don't even pull that shit with me Louis."  
Louis was so shocked that he didn't even know what to say. Of course he had remembered that, he had remembered being happy that Harry had walked away. He was now free to fuck anyone he wanted and come home as late he wanted. And he loved it, he loved having that freedom, but after a few months he began to miss Harry, he missed being able to know what someone else's body feels like and know what turns someone else on. And he also missed having his turn ons and needs known and understood. He missed Harry being there when he got home to take care of him.   
Meanwhile, Liam had been downstairs attempting small talk with Harry's cousins when he begged off, saying he had to go to the bathroom. Really, he just wanted to go take a nap upstairs, maybe text one of his friends, catch up for a little while. But he heard voices as he walked towards Harry's room and as he crept closer he recognized them.   
"Louis, I honestly don't know if I can trust you again." He heard Harry's soft voice coming through the closed door.  
"I know, please, please, you don't know how much I've missed you. I love you, I love you. Sososo much. Please believe that." Louis' voice sounded so intensely emotional that Liam was blown back a bit. He leaned closer to the door but it swung open. He saw that Harry was facing away from him and looking at Louis, his head was down and he seemed to be thinking. Liam locked eyes with Louis and was about to say sorry before Louis surged forward and attached his lips to Harry's. Liam immediately ran away, ran down the stairs and towards Gemma. He quickly tapped her and when she saw the look in his eyes she stopped her conversation with what looks to be Louis' sister.  
"Hey Gemma, can you tell Harry when you see him that I left, yeah?" Liam said, eyes still wide, like a deer caught in headlights.  
"You're leaving? Liam, its Christmas eve, you cant go home, all the flights are booked." She said as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.  
"Yeah, I'm not going home. I'm going to one of my friends house who lives about an hour away, I'll call him and tell him to meet me at the park."   
"What? Liam are you crazy? You cant just leave, thats insane. Not to mention how crushed Harry would be." She said, raising her voice.  
"Uh, I don't think he would mind. Him and Louis were pretty, er, occupied." He said as he looked at the floor, the flower embroidery on the rug becoming a lot more interesting all of a sudden.  
"Oh Liam, I'm so sorry that you two couldn't work out. Especially since Louis is probably just gonna cheat again. But if we tell him that then he'll just do the exact opposite thing that we told him to do." She said as she looked up at him from where she was sitting sadly.   
"Yeah... I'll see ya round Gem..." Liam mumble as he turned around and began thinking if Zayn would actually come pick him up, he hadn't seen him sense they kissed.

+

Up in Harry's room Louis was slowly pulling Harry on top of him. Harry's eyes had stayed closed throughout the entire kiss and he reached his hand up to cup Louis' face. Louis reached his hands up to Harry's back, slowly sliding upwards to rest on his shoulders, he slowly applied pressure to his shoulders, forcing him downwards towards his hardening dick. Louis moaned out as he felt Harry's lips drop to suck a love bite on his collarbones.  
"Liam" He moaned out loudly. His eyes snapped open once he realized what he just said. "Oh Louis, I - I didn't mean to."   
"Sshhh, it's okay. It's okay" Louis said as he resumed his pressure on Harry's shoulders, forcing him farther downwards.   
"Louis stop, it's not okay. I need to find Liam." Harry said as he tried to get up off Louis.  
In turn Louis tightened his grip on Harry and said, "No, Harry, I don't mind. It's okay. It's okay."  
"No Louis, let go. Stop, stop!" Harry said, his voice shaking with anger as he ripped himself from Louis' grasp.  
"God dammit Harry, stop being such a pussy and come suck me off." Louis said as he reached out to grab Harry. Harry spun on his heals and immediately ran out the door and back towards the party. He searched frantically for Liam, but when he couldn't find him he walked towards Gemma.  
"Gem, have you seen Liam?"  
"Oh, yeah. He left." She said with a shrug.  
"He left? He left? And where the hell did he go?!"   
"He said he was gonna go wait at the park for one of his friends to come pick him up." She said simply.  
"What the fuck? That's crazy, he cant just leave! Why would he even think of doi-.... Oh no. No. He saw Louis and I didn't he? Fuuuuckkkkk" He said as he rubbed his face with his hands.  
"Bummer" Gemma said as she took a sip of her vodka and tonic.  
"Gem, what the hell? Do you even care?"   
"I mean, it was self-inflicted. You knew Liam cared about you and you chose Louis. There's nothing anyone can do about it now." She said.  
"What? Gemma, yes, I can do something about it. Give me your keys." He said. Gemma handed him her keys without a second thought and turned back to finish her twice interrupted conversation with Louis' sister.

+

When Liam finally got to the park he sat on the same bench that Harry and him had sat on earlier that same day. He hadn't really thought about why he reacted the way he did when he saw Louis kiss Harry. He knew that that's what the goal of this trip was really, not to make Louis jealous and get over him, but to get him back. Sure, he had snogged Harry a bit, but that was nothing more than just a bit of kissing between friends apparently. Maybe Harry was just overly affectionate with all of his friends, and the thought that he meant nothing more to Harry then a friend made Liam's stomach twist uncomfortably.   
Liam was beginning to regret leaving like that, leaving the party without really an explanation to anyone other than Gemma. Gemma had said that her family had preferred Liam to Louis, but Anne had said that they preferred Louis to Liam, so really, he doesn't know what to believe. Besides, Harry has clearly made his choice, and it's not Liam. Really it was never going to be Liam, never would be. Liam was, after all, nothing more then a friend, an acquaintance really. Liam had even believed he was straight until this awful trip that he never should have come on. He could feel the unmistakable feelings of love in his stomach, the pain in his heart when he saw Harry and Louis, which is ridiculous, he thinks. He's only known Harry for a few months and that was just casual conversations at work, he's only really known Harry since the beginning of this trip. Could you fall in love with someone in two days?  
He sighed before looking out at the breathtaking beauty of the park, he could see the sun streaked horizon, the bright pinks and oranges that were normally only seen in the summer. As he sat there he watched as the bright pinks and oranges blurred slowly into a darker sky, the colour fading into a dark blue. Most people say the night sky is black, a black abyss that you could get lost in just by looking at it for too long. Liam though, Liam always thought of the sky as blue, even as a young child when he would draw pictures of the sky, he would never use black, he would search the crayon box for that perfect shade of blue, that dark dark blue, just verging on becoming black.  
It's almost as though the blue wanted to be black, but it couldn't be, it wasn't accepted to be black. Liam thinks the only reason he made such a fuss about the black and blue crayons as a child was because he always felt that people overlooked him, they didn't look inside of him to see what was there, what was genuine. Instead they judged him on the way he looked, which wasn't even bad, they just assumed he was some weird nerd, at least, until he learned boxing to beat them off. His thoughts were interrupted by a warm body sitting next to him,  
"Hey" Harry said simply. Liam looked over at him and saw that he was wearing a warm coat, he hadn't realized until that moment how cold it was outside, hell, there was frost on the ground. He shivered and involuntarily leaned closer towards Harry,  
"Hey" Liam said back. They sat there in silence for a moment and Liam realized that he had yet to call Zayn and ask him to pick him up, the idea was stupid anyways, he hadn't seen Zayn in years. Zayn would have never come to help him, even though he did kind of owe Liam for taking the fall after they got caught snogging.   
"Harry, why are you here? Shouldn't you be busy snogging Louis' face off?"   
Harry was quiet for a moment, just looking at the beauty of the green grass contrasting with the dark sky and the white of the frost. "You know, I didn't bring you here just to make him jealous." Harry said, but was interrupted by Liam snorting. Harry ran his hands through his hair, attempting to tame the mess of curls, before continuing,   
"I really wanted him back. I really wanted him back. I thought I loved him, I mean, I was still pissed that he cheated on me, but I did truly believe that he was the love of my life. And that if he saw you and I together he would get jealous and want me back" Harry laughed bitterly, shaking his head a looking down as he began toeing the grass with his converse. "Which, in retrospect, wasn't very fair to you. But hey, it did work. So at least there's that"  
"Is this little speech of yours going anywhere Harry?" Liam asked, letting the annoyed tone show in his voice.  
"Yes Liam, it is. Just let me finish." At this Harry paused, finding his train of thought. "Anyways, the main reason I wanted to take a nap after we came home on the first day is because I knew that Mum would send someone up to get us after we hadn't come down to greet everyone. I wanted you to spoon me and make it look like a real couple, that way whoever came up to my room to wake us would find us like that and hopefully tell Louis. What I wasn't expecting was to actually really enjoy the feeling of having your warm body pressed tightly against mine. Hell, I almost blew a load right there."   
Harry heard Liam have a sudden intake of breath so hard that he thought it must have hurt. He grasped Liam's hand and intertwined their fingers together before continuing,   
"I didn't think it would actually be Louis who would get sent to fetch us, but I guess fate works in mysterious ways. Well, when I woke up to you running your fingers through my hair I thought, hell, I could wake up like this everyday for the rest of my life. But then I heard Louis' voice and I was broken from my daydreams about waking up to soft kisses and fingers carding through my hair. And after, when Louis left and I started crying, which by the way was not my finest hour, and you were there to wipe my tears away. And then you kissed me, you kissed me. I had never in a million years thought that that was going to happen"  
"You know I was there for all this, right Harry? And I really think I'm going to like the ending of this story so please hurry" Liam said as he squeezed Harry's hand.  
"Okay, okay. But then, when I tried to kiss you at the park, you rejected me. So I thought you didn't want me, I thought that when you had kissed me before it was because you were to nice to say you didn't feel the same way. So I closed up after that, wouldn't let you hold my hand, which just confused me even more."  
"So, at the party I talked with Louis, he asked to speak with me in quiet. I knew all along what he meant by that, I knew that he didn't want to 'talk'. But you didn't want me, so I went along with it. Because I wanted to make him happy, I wanted to be happy. And I thought that yeah, okay, being with Louis made me happy before, why wouldn't it make me happy now?" Harry breathed a long sigh before continuing,   
"But all, and I mean all, I could think about during the kiss was you. I was imagining your lips on mine, imagining your hair in between my fingers, your skin on my fingertips, you over me. I mean, I moaned out your name for Christ's sake. And after I realized it was you who I truly wanted I went to go find you, figuring that even if you rejected me because you were straight, at least I would have some sort of closure. But then Gemma told me you left, and I was so confused because I didn't know why you would leave. I mean, I assumed it was because you saw Louis and I kissing, am I right? Did you leave because you were upset by seeing that or - Oh god, I've been wrong this entire time haven't I? You don't like me and I've made a total fool out of myself an-" Harry stopped when he saw Liam burst into laughter. Harry ripped his hand out of Liam's grasp and stood up, now towering over Liam who was still sitting,   
"You know Liam, I thought you were a decent person. But you laughing at me after I pour my heart out to you? That's a pretty douchy thing to do. Have a nice time getting home." And at this Harry turned around and stomped his way to his car. Liam sat there for a few seconds, confused at the sudden mood change,  
"Wait, wait Harry!" Liam began running after Harry, who by now was almost to the car. Harry, in turn, began walking faster to get away from Liam. At seeing this, Liam full out sprinted the last few steps towards Harry and grabbed his arm, spinning him towards Liam and smashing their lips together and forcing their bodies together so hard that Liam was sure neither of them were breathing properly. They stayed there, the kiss slowly turning softer turning into a soft push and pull of their tongues before Liam laying soft pecks on Harry's lips from one end to the next. Harry slowly pulled away, breathless for a few seconds before asking,   
"Why'd you laugh?"   
"Because I was so relieved that you like me back, I've been convincing myself this whole time that you liked Louis and we were never gonna be together and.... yeah." Liam answered shyly.  
"Do you wanna, like - perhaps would you want to, uh, go somewhere and, uh. yeah?" Harry said as his cheeks stained red from embarrassment.   
"Yeah, yes, I would. Definitely would. But where?" Liam said as he pulled Harry towards the car.   
"Well, I know that by now everyone has probably gone over to my Aunt's house to drink and put the kids down for the night. So, we have the next few hours to ourselves if we go home."

+

"Hello?" Harry called to a seemingly empty house, turning on the lights he called out again, "Hello?"   
"I don't think anyone's home, can we just - please?" Liam said as he nodded in the direction of Harry's room. Harry didn't answer, just grabbed Liam's wrist and pulled him towards his room.   
"Wow, someone's demanding" Harry said as he smirked "I guess I should be flattered that you're so antsy to get in bed with me."  
"Hey, you were the one who couldn't keep your hands to yourself while you were driving" Liam said as he pulled Harry down the hallway and through the door to his room, "and besides, I really need to be kissing you right," he twisted around and kicked the door shut, quickly pushing Harry against the door, "now" he said before surging forward smashing his lips onto Harry's.  
Harry moaned out as Liam dropped his lips and began sucking and licking at his pulse point.   
Harry could feel Liam's smirk against his neck and it turned Harry on more than he thought it would. Liam grabbed Harrys leg and wrapped it around his waist, rolling their hips together in slow deliberate movements until they were both hard and wanting in their pants. Harry's hands were scraping up and down Liam's back, trying to pull his shirt up and off, he settled on just lifting it up a bit so his hands can roam freely across Liam's taught abs. A small moan escaped Liam at the feeling of Harry's fingertips skimming across the band of his boxers, he pulled away from Harry's neck, admiring the dark red mark that was now there.   
He quickly ripped off his shirt, throwing it into the corner, he then dropped to his knee's and looked up at Harry, a silent question. Harry nodded once and Liam continued, pulling his trousers and boxers down until they were pooling around his ankles. Liam ran his hands over the front of Harry's thighs, around the back to cup his arse. Harry's mouth dropped open, his head falling back against the wall as Liam kissed across his thighs and his hips, adamantly avoiding his cock, which was swollen red at the tip and was leaking precome all over his stomach.   
"Y-you're such a t-tease" Harry said, attempting to make it sound firm but it came out as a broken moan.  
At this Liam smirked and began licking up and down Harry's cock until it was practically quaking, Harry moaned out loudly when Liam finally, finally, swallowed him down until Harry could feel the tightness of the back of Liam's throat. Liam made a pained, almost choked noise around his cock when Harry's hips jerked forward on accident, which just sent vibrations straight to Harry's groin. One of Harry's hands is clutching the wall, almost as though if it wasn't there he wouldn't be able to stand up, which could very well be the case. Harry's free hand grasps Liam's hair, pulling hard and Liam gasps in pain.  
Liam begins sucking, hard, and Harry loses all feeling in his legs, he would've began sliding down the wall but Liam tightened his grip on Harry's waist to keep him still. Liam was delighted with the different ways he could suck and lick to make an array of noises come out of Harry's throat. Liam started bobbing his head up and down on Harry's dick at a pace that Harry found to be mind blowing. Harry's back arched off the wall as he began to writhe and squirm. Liam started deep throating Harry as much as possible; trying to push him as close to the edge without letting him go over. Harry could feel his balls begin to tighten up as he grew closer to his orgasm, but he doesn't want it to end like this, he wants to drag it out. He pushes Liam off of him by his shoulders and when Liam finally gets the point and stops hallowing his mouth and gets off of Harry, his lips are bruised, red and slicked from a mixture of saliva and precome.   
"Was I - was it bad? It wasn't okay?" Liam asks, voice raspy from being previously occupied. Harry doesn't respond, just pulls off his jeans the rest of the way and pulls his briefs up around his waist again. He quickly grabs Liam by his shoulders and forces him upward. Pushing his lips onto Liam's, he slowly moves the pair backwards until Liam can feel the bed on the back of his legs. Harry unlatched his lips form Liam's and smirks when he see's Liam involuntarily follow his lips, Harry tilts his head to the side and examines Liam, who is taking in harsh breaths, his pupils are so dilated that Harry can't even see the soft brown that is normally there.   
Liam's voice cracks as he tries to clear his throat to say, "Are we - can we?". Harry smiles and pushes Liam back onto the bed, Liam's eyes widen a bit when he see's Harry climb on top of him to straddle him. Harry grabs Liam's hips and begins rolling their pricks together, he can feel Liam's cock, hard and throbbing, against his own. Liam lifts his hands, which are currently fisting the duvet on the bed, and puts them on Harry's slim hips, pulling them down harder on top of himself. He moans out loudly and throws his head back against the pillows when their pricks rubbed together at just the right angle and pressure. When Liam looks down he can see a small wet patch forming through Harry's boxers and quiet gurgled sound bursts forth from his lips. He see's Harry smirk down at him and Liam instantly wants to wipe that smirk off his face so he tightens his grip on Harry's waist and pushes him up as he surges upward, rolling them over so Liam was now hovering above Harry.   
Liam snickers when he see's Harry's eyes go comically wide and his mouth gape open at him,  
"Hey" Liam said as he dropped his head down to lick in between Harry's collarbones, tasting the sweat that had started to pool there. Liam began kissing up Harry's neck and across his cheek, dropping one kiss to his lips before moving to his ear, nipping at his lobe he said,  
"Do you have anything?"   
Harry nodded furiously and reached blindly towards the nightstand, praying that he has a few left over condoms and lube from his teenage years. He opened the drawer and groped blindly for them but came short when all he found was a half full bottle of lube, it was a unnecessarily large bottle but lube was hard to come by as a teenager and he was embarrassed when he had to buy it so he tried to limit the amount of times he had to.   
"I uh, I don't have any condoms, do you mind?" Harry asked as he blushed when he saw Liam's facial expression when he saw the large bottle.   
"Uh, no I guess I don't mind. You're safe right?"   
"Yeah, yes. Can we just hurry, please?" Harry said as he grabbed Liam by his belt loops and pulled him, rocking their cocks together.   
Liam quickly pulled off of Harry and off the bed, ripping his jeans and boxers off. Harry barely had any time to admire Liam, full and erect, leaking at the tip, before Liam was jumping back on the bed and moving in between Harry's legs, which were spread open before him.   
As Liam looked up at Harry and saw him watching him, eyes hooded, everything suddenly came crashing down around him. First of all, he was about to have sex with a guy for the first time, and second of all, only an hour ago he was sitting alone at some park contemplating if Harry even liked him back or not. Harry nudged Liam with his knee and Liam realized that he had just kind of froze with the tips of his fingers caught under the band of Harry's briefs. "Liam, I want you. I do, I'm not just using you to make Louis jealous." Harry said as he locked eyes with Liam. And that was it, that was Liam's chance to pull away and stop whatever was blooming between him and Harry right now.   
Liam pulled Harry's briefs off the rest of the way and watched, mesmerized, as he saw Harry's cock, even more red, almost purple, at the tip. He quietly asked for Harry for the lube and covered his fingers with it. He traced Harry's opening with his index finger and Harry jumps at the sensation, a sharp breath leaving his lungs, then he sucks it back in with interest as Liam's finger slowly presses inside. It's been awhile since Harry has been in this position, and the stretch of it burns, startling and hot, impossibly tight feeling even as Liam begins to work his finger deeper, adding another, slippery with the lube. Harry breathes through the discomfort and after a few minutes the ache has subsided, till the press and slide of Liam's fingers has Harry buzzing, wanting more. "Add another, please Li" He moans out as he arches off the bed.  
Liam adds a third finger, twisting alongside the other two into Harry's hole till its aching again at the new fullness. Liam's moving his fingers in and out in a rhythm, faster than Harry would have done or expected and Harry shudders through it, the pain melting away under the pleasure that flares up. Harry groans, loud and unabashed, his hand flying to his own cock, curling loosely around it, feeling the warm electric shock ricochet through his stomach again as Liam makes a pleased sound and hits his prostate. Liam beings rubbing the spot unerringly and Harry pumps his fist around his dick in time with it, slicking precome down along his shaft.   
"Li - ah, 'm ready, please, fuck me" He moans out as he throws his head back against the pillow. Liam's fingers slip out of Harry, leaving him empty and desperate to be filled again, but he doesn't just want Liam's fingers again.   
Harry leans back onto his elbows, watching as Liam pours more lube, jacking himself a little to spread it around, nudging the foreskin down. Liam moved forward and lines up with Harry, watching as he teases the tip of it against the pink puckered hole. He locks eyes with Harry and he pushes all the way in in one slow push, sinking balls deep inside him. Harry is sure he has made some horridly embarrassing noise at that and its enough to make Liam pull back out a bit,   
"Am I - am I hurting you?" he asks  
Harry just shakes his head and wraps both his legs around Liam's waist, forcing Liam to push back inside until he's fully sheathed. Liam begins rocking their bodies together, putting his hands on Harry's hips and lifting them up off the bed. Liam keeps making these hitching noises that break off into moans at the back of his throat right into Harry's ear, pressing his face closer to Harry's. Harry grunts and rubs at Liam's back, squeezing his legs tighter around Liam's waist. Harry's so tight that Liam doesn't know how long he's going to last, he fucks into Harry deeper and Harry only widens his legs. Liam has a steady rhythm going now but Harry breaks it to thrust upward harder as he tightens around Liam's cock, like he wants him to stay so deep, as deep as possible, keep him there. Liam feels pressure building hot and heavy at the base of his spine, insistent, and he unlatches his hand from Harry's waist to stroke him in between their bodies where Harry's cock is thick and hard, curved and leaking with precome.  
He begins stroking, Harry, long hard strokes, twisting on the upstroke and swiping his thumb over the head, spreading the precome down the entire length.   
"Y-you close?" Liam asks as he begins shaking with the feeling of his orgasm creeping closer. The only thing audible in the room is the slapping of Liam's thighs against the back of Harry's thighs and the soft breathy moans coming out from both of them. "Y-yeah" Harry said, and Liam doesn't even have time to drop down and kiss Harry before Harry is coming hard, long wet spurts striping his stomach, leaving fiery trails. Liam thrusts in a few more times before he comes, a few tears come out of his eyes at the exertion of holding himself up and off Harry.   
Liam pulls out and falls on his stomach at Harry's side, he's still shaking through the aftershocks of his orgasm when he opens his eyes and see's Harry smiling at him like a madman. "We should probably clean up" Harry said.   
Liam slowly lifts himself up and leans his face on his hand and his elbow on the bed, he lifts up his free hand to Harry's stomach and traces the come with his finger, gathering it up and putting them in his mouth, moaning around the feeling of Harry's lukewarm come in his mouth. He smirks smugly at Harry's expression of awe and he falls back onto the bed, he maneuvers around until he's on his back and Harry is snuggled up into his side, his face pushed into the crook of Liam's neck. He drops a small kiss to Liam's pulse point and closes his eyes, Liam can feel the hot exhale of Harry's breath on his neck.  
"You know, I'm not just saying this because we just had mind blowing sex, but I honestly do think I'm a little bit in love with you" Harry said as he opened his eyes and looks down the length of Liam's body, seeing where his leg is thrown over Liam's and his hand his around Liam's waist.   
"A little bit? Wow, that's a little bit of a blow to my ego" Liam said as he smiled and kissed Harry's forehead. "I love you too ya know"   
"You do? Are you sure? Because I feel like we've been moving too fast and I don't want you to feel like you have to say it back" Harry said as he leaned away from where he was basically connected to Liam's side.   
"No, I really do. I really do."  
Harry settled back into Liam's side, but this time he laid his head on Liam's chest instead. He fell asleep like that, with Liam whispering I love you I love you over and over into his hair.   
Now, in that moment, it didn't matter what was going on in the world around them, because they were together, they were happy, and they were infinite.


End file.
